


Identity

by lpmc94



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmc94/pseuds/lpmc94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I kind of envision happened the night after the big party, once Corypheus had been defeated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity

    Not surprisingly, Gale once again found himself in the Fade. Vaguely, he could feel Iron Bull’s arm wrapped about him back in the material world. Corypheus had been defeated, the Breach sealed. Now, it was time to rest.   

    The landscape before him was dark and Gale suddenly found himself blanketed in chilling cold. He came to realize that he was in the middle of some blizzard, his body nearly hip deep in the snow. The howling of the wind brought back a faint memory, one of not too long ago. As he shivered, the man called light into his palms, trying stave off the supernatural cold. And with an effort of will, the mage then brought his power to bear, attempting to manipulate the Fade to suit his desires. But for all his concentration, the world would not change. A spiritual pressure seemed to meet Gale’s every attempt to thrust out into the aether. It was all he could do to even generate enough power to warm himself. It was then that he realized where he had fallen into.

    The man was deep in the Frostbacks, not too far from where Haven had fallen to the wrath of Corypheus. And then the oddest thing happened. The biting wind began to thin closest to Gale, leaving him surrounded by nothing but pure white. It was as if the man had found himself in the center of the brutal winter storm. A little more cleared, and soon Gale saw himself facing the very lantern at which he had spoken with Solas. The azure flames glowed just as brightly as they had done before. And standing beside it was the very elf in question. His back was turned towards Gale, covered in an oddly elegant wolf pelt, though the bald head was unmistakeable. In right hand rested a staff of white wood that was crowned with the bloom of a dark flower. From it emanated a power both terrifying and…familiar. 

    Gale stepped forward, opening his mouth to speak to Solas, but was stopped cold in an instant. The elven dreamer’s head slowly turned, so that one blazing eye was turned towards the other mage. The eye was a glowing with a terrible blue power, with no pupil in sight. The air seemed rent with fell intent, almost like there was a predator on the loose. The blond human was instantly on alert, heart racing wildly. And still, Solas would not speak or otherwise acknowledge the other man. Around him, the winds seemed to accelerate, coming closer and closer. Quickly, they consumed the motionless Solas, leaving Gale alone once again. And then came the howling. What sounded like like a pack of wolves began to echo through the howling air. With a crash of power, Gale’s magic surged back to his defense, responding to his panic. Blue light up lit up the mountainside before dispersing the blizzard in an onslaught of magic.

    The forced return of his magic was enough to snap Gale out of the Fade and back into the mortal realm. He came tumbling out of bed, his arms still streaming trails of blue light. Completely ignoring Bull’s surprised shouts, the blond man sprinted out of his rooms, shirtless but uncaring. Gale had only one destination in mind. And in but a short time, he had reached it. Not missing a beat or slowing down, the mage launched a bolt of blue light that tore the large wooden door off of the hinges. It instantly shattered, leaving nothing but several splinters in the wake of Gale’s distress.

    Having come to a full stop, Gale took a second to make a sharp gesture, bringing to light several candles around the room with bright blue flame. And it was here that his worst fear was confirmed. Now covering the final wall of Solas’ room was one last mural. It was simple and basic compared to the man’s others, as if it had been finished in a desperate hurry. The mosaic depicted a fallen dragon, horns and wings unmistakeable. A sword lay planted into its breast, a mortal blow. However, above it stood a wolf in a position of victory. The blue light of his magic gave the mural a gristly, fell glow. Gale immediately knew the one person that the wolf represented.

    Cassandra came sprinting into the room weapons drawn, with Bull right behind her. Leliana quickly followed, bow drawn. They stopped when they saw Gale standing in the room alone, palms blazing with light. 

    “Kadan,” Bull started.

    “Find Solas,” Gale told Leliana, ignoring his lover and still gazing at the artwork.

    “Inquisitor?” the spymaster questioned.

    “Find him!” Gale roared, letting his emotions get the better of him.

    As he yelled, he turned to look at his subordinate and she nearly shrieked. Gale’s emotions were so out of control that his eyes were blazing. Unsettled, Leliana left in a rush, already yelling out to her spies. Cassandra quickly followed her to help. Iron Bull made his way to wall, before settling himself down on the floor. He knew better than to bother his lover when he was so obviously distraught. Instead the large Qunari sat and watched his glowing kadan. 

    Gale’s mind was whirling in so many different directions now. The remnants of the Well whispered to him in a myriad of voices, each bring tidbits of wisdom. And yet, he could not piece it all together by himself. 

    And he found himself whispering the question, “Solas, what have you done?”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> FYI, when Gale feels that Solas' power is familiar, he is remembering how he felt when confronting Flemeth.


End file.
